


Космоопера или Ещё немного о любви

by EloisaBlack84



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloisaBlack84/pseuds/EloisaBlack84





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог.

Я люблю смотреть на звёзды... Розовые и зелёные, жёлтые и фиолетовые, они загадочно подмигивают мне, обещая и приятные, и опасные неожиданности. Где-то там, в неизведанных просторах, мчатся звёздные вихри и поджидают чёрные дыры, там сталкиваются звёздные армады, круша друг друга и уничтожая всё вокруг. Там учёные в два счёта превращают безжизненные отравленные планеты в сказочные цветущие сады. Там герои за любовь и за честь готовы отдать свою жизнь, а благородство врагов не знает границ. Там простираются пути пройдох–контрабандистов и отчаянных флибустьеров, счастливых влюблённых и одиноких странников. Там несказанная красота шествует рука об руку с вездесущей смертью... И в кровавых брызгах она становится ещё прекраснее.

Глава 1.

Рассветало. Сначала потускнели и пропали яркие звёзды над светлеющим горизонтом, затем первые несмелые солнечные лучи окрасили воды озера и стены Львиного замка в нежно-розовый цвет.  
В одной из его комнат стройный юноша с длинными вьющимися волосами цвета воронова крыла, затаив дыхание, восхищённо смотрел сквозь стекло на буйство красок, разыгравшееся перед ним. А его большие, чёрные как полночь глаза сияли алыми всполохами и печалью.  
«На Арусе восход солнца так похож на земной...»   
На секунду Кейту показалось, что он никуда и не улетал из дома. Но это чувство быстро прошло. Арус – не Земля. Но теперь здесь его дом. Пилоты Вольтрона, защищая планету Арус от нападений захватчиков – империи Галра, успели полюбить эту гостеприимную землю всем сердцем… «И его принцессу» - шепнул ехидный голосок в его голове. Перед его внутренним взором вновь возник стройный девичий силуэт, прекрасные глаза, в которых не жаль и утонуть, дивные золотые волосы, ласковая улыбка... И Кейт почувствовал, как его сердце снова резанула глухая тоска. Днём он старался гнать эти мысли и образы от себя, но одинокими ночами они вновь приходили, и пилот был не в силах сомкнуть глаза до утра, как сегодня. Его любовь к принцессе Алуре, единственной наследнице сгинувшего королевского рода и правительнице целой планеты, которая никак не была ему, простому пилоту, ровней, была сильнее условностей и традиций. И он не мог заставить себя перестать любить её, но понимал, что они никогда не будут вместе. От этого было так больно… Но ничего нельзя было изменить. И он ни словом, ни жестом не выдавал своих чувств.  
Взглянув в очередной раз на хронометр, Кейт решил, что наконец-то можно отправляться на прогулку, не рискуя вызвать очередные сплетни среди персонала Львиного замка. А то опять наплетут, чёрт знает что, например, о тайных ночных свиданиях. Хотя, не исключено, что будут говорить о тайных утренних свиданиях…  
Девушки в замке работали, конечно, красивые, но болтливые – просто ужас. А ещё, так как каждая вторая – и это по самым скромным предположениям Кейта - мечтала выйти замуж за национального героя планеты Арус, порой этим самым героям приходилось ой как не сладко. Нет, женское внимание – это конечно хорошо, но когда его слишком много, начинаешь напрягаться.  
Ну и, конечно, были всякие инциденты, герои тоже люди… Как-то няня застукала Ленса, ещё в Академии славившегося своей коллекцией покорённых, а затем разбитых женских сердец, целующимся с очередной красоткой. Ленс потом неделю ходил, как побитый (хотя почему «как»?), и няню теперь определённо побаивается…   
Увлечённый мыслями, Кейт неспешно оделся, повесил на пояс бластер и вышел в коридор. Заблокировав свою дверь, он отправился вниз, направляясь к конюшне. Лошади были завезены из питомников Земли и были очень - очень дорогим подарком от Галактического Совета, действительно достойным королевского дома. А ещё они были почти разумны. Конечно, не как люди, но тем не менее.  
Войдя туда, он первым делом осмотрелся в поисках Роана, старшего королевского конюшего, но его на рабочем месте не оказалось (а ведь должен бы быть уже! кто лошадок кормить-то будет). «Вот соня, дрыхнет ещё» - насмешливая улыбка тронула его губы. Сам пилот Чёрного льва спал мало, силы восстанавливал быстро – к такому режиму он привык ещё в Академии – и совершенно не понимал тех, кто любил понежиться в постели.  
\- Здравствуй, Снежок. – проговорил Кейт, подойдя к стойлу своего любимца, мощного белого скакуна, первого задиры на королевской конюшне. Да, ведь, и по правде сказать, конюшня-то небольшая была. Всего три кобылки и три жеребца, очень ладно между собой уживающихся.   
Его конь тихо заржал, узнав хозяина.  
-Принёс, принёс, не волнуйся. – отозвался пилот, и, вытащив горсть кубиков сахара, специально утащенную вчера на кухне из-под носа у самой нянечки (на какие только подвиги не пойдёшь ради любимой зверушки), протянул угощение лошади. Конь осторожно взял мягкими губами сахар с ладони и благодарно захрумкал.  
\- А как там твоя подружка? – спросил его хозяин и подошёл к соседнему стойлу, чтобы проверить самому. Там обитала Молния, тонконогая длинногривая красотка, чёрная как ночь, которую предпочитала для прогулок принцесса. Но сейчас в стойле её не было.   
\- Вот так сюрприз… - немного ошарашенно проговорил Кейт. – Кажется, твой завтрак, Снежок, придётся отложить...   
Но его растерянность уже через несколько секунд уступила место сосредоточенности. Нахмурившись, он начал седлать Снежка.   
Мысли неслись в его голове, не отставая в скорости от его белоснежного скакуна. Принцессе вздумалось прогуляться одной, без сопровождения. Как будто она не знает, как это может быть опасно. Только бы не было слишком поздно… Он вызвал по комлинку Зал Управления.  
\- Да Кейт, слушаю тебя. Что-то случилось? – почти мгновенно отозвался Корен деловым тоном. Последнее время его мучила бессонница, из-за неё он с утра вставал пораньше и частенько отправлял дежурных из Зала Управления отсыпаться. Об этом знали и радовались этому все. Кто-то из-за того, что можно поспать, а кто-то из-за того, что теперь на их вызовы в случае непредвиденной ситуации ответят сразу.   
\- Корен, где принцесса? Её лошади нет в конюшне.  
Через пару секунд Корен удивлённым голосом ответил:  
-В замке её нет. Она на опушке леса за замком. Что принцесса там делает, одна?  
\- Не знаю, но через пару минут я буду там. Видимо, она решила прогуляться. Не волнуйтесь, я скоро вернусь вместе с ней.  
Кейт вывел коня за ворота, вскочил в седло и направил Снежка к ближайшему лесу. И только пыль взвилась столбом ему вослед…  
Что ж, его догадка оказалась верной, и он никуда пока не опаздывает. Но что будет принцессе за эту прогулку, если няня узнает… Кейт окончательно утвердился в мысли, что рад своему неблагородному происхождению.  
Принцесса же в этот момент даже и не подозревала о том, что к ней во весь дух мчится рыцарь, готовый спасать её от всех опасностей на свете.  
Проснувшись ещё до рассвета, она поняла, что спать ей совершенно не хочется. Немного повалявшись в постели и успев составить рабочий план на целый день, она случайно вспомнила про свою красавицу Молнию, которую уже давно не навещала. И, как всегда, моментально приняла решение (чем-чем, а медлительность и склонностью к длительным раздумьем принцесса никогда не отличалась! хотя в данном случае неизвестно, что лучше). Умывшись, натянув комбез и собрав свою шикарную золотую копну волос в высокий хвост, она отправилась в гости. В конюшне Молния радостно встретила её, всем своим видом показывая, что хочет прогуляться. По крайней мере, принцессе очень хотелось так думать. И, не желая затягивать с прогулкой, Алура оседлала кобылу и решила проехаться до леса. Мелькнула было мысль о том, что одной там опасно, но она поспешила убедить себя в том, что в двадцати минутах ходьбы от замка с ней ничего не может случиться, да и бластер на поясе внушал уверенность.  
Едва выехав из замка, Алура пустила Молнию вскачь. Ветер рвал за волосы, бил в лицо, земля сама мчалась под копыта Молнии, как будто подгоняя: быстрее! Ещё быстрее! И бешеный чёрный смерч нёсся к лесу, оправдывая своё имя.   
Внезапно безумная скачка закончилась – Молния встала как вкопанная. Принцесса, не ожидавшая такого подвоха, вылетела из седла и кубарем скатилась в мягкую траву. Когда наконец у неё перед глазами перестало крутиться нежно-голубое утреннее небо, она села и возмущённо посмотрела на свою любимицу, но та уже щипала травку с невинным видом, опасливо кося на хозяйку глазом. Эта картинка маслом умилила принцессу, и её недовольство исчезло без следа, оставив лишь беспричинное веселье. Алура расхохоталась.  
\- Прости, наверное, я увлеклась! Хорошо хоть что ты такая низкорослая, а то я бы точно себе что-то сломала.   
Принцесса встала. Они были на опушке леса.  
\- Как ты думаешь, я похожа на лесную жительницу? – спросила она своим мелодичным голосом, вытряхивая из волос солому.  
Лошадь фыркнула.  
\- Нет? Ну значит сейчас буду. – дурачась, сказала принцесса, и закончив с волосами, принялась собирать цветы, которые здесь росли в изобилии. Собрав огромный душистый букет, Алура, усевшись на траву, сплела из него красивый венок.  
\- Как думаешь, Кейту понравится? – спросила, одев его на голову, принцесса. И внезапно её хорошее настроение исчезло без следа. Помолчав, она добавила: – Хотя это вряд ли. Ему всё равно.  
Её глаза погрустнели. Алура вздохнула, и, сняв венок, распустила волосы. Не удержавшись от соблазна прилечь, она вытянулась на пригорке, где трава была такая густая, что лежать было мягче, чем на перине. Она в который раз задумалась о том, что происходила с ней. А происходило что-то странное. Кейт становился центром её вселенной. Когда он был рядом, ей хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно, хотелось, чтобы он говорил с ней одной и держал её за руку. Когда он обращался к ней, или ненароком касался, в её душе что-то обрывалось, даже её голос начинал дрожать. А когда его не было рядом, она всё время думала о нём, вспоминала его глаза, его голос, его прикосновения… И от этих воспоминаний ей иногда становилось жарко, а иногда так одиноко. Такого с ней никогда не было. А ведь он последнее время был так холоден с ней. Порой просто не замечал… И ей было от этого очень обидно.  
Из-под её сомкнутых ресниц выкатилась слеза, сверкнув на солнце, как маленький бриллиант. И тут же что-то мягкое ткнулось ей в волосы и тихонько фыркнуло в ухо.  
\- Ах, Молния… - благодарно прошептала принцесса и погладила бархатный нос кобылы. Та, ещё немного пофыркав, отошла, а Алура так и осталась лежать и размышлять о сей загадке с закрытыми глазами. Постепенно её дыхание стало спокойным и ровным. Принцесса уснула.  
Спустя где-то полчаса от замка отделилась маленькая фигурка всадника, увеличивающаяся с каждой секундой. 

Кейт увидел принцессу, лежащую на траве, как только въехал на поляну. В первую секунду он испугался, но потом понял, что бояться нечего. Алура лежала на пригорке, мерно дышала и улыбалась чему-то во сне.  
Кейт тихо спрыгнул в траву, и, отпустив Снежка пастись вместе с Молнией, подошёл к своей возлюбленной. Ему не хотелось её будить, и он опустился рядом с ней. Длинные золотые волосы девушки разметались по траве, её ресницы нежно трепетали, грудь высоко вздымалась…  
Она была прекрасна.  
Кейт смотрел на неё, и чувствовал, как его душа тонет в нежности и любви. Волшебство момента околдовали его. И, не помня себя от нахлынувших чувств, он протянул руку, чтобы убрать упрямые кудри с её лица. И в этот момент принцесса что-то тихо произнесла во сне. И если слух его не обманывал, то это было его имя.  
Его рука дрогнула и замерла в воздухе. В следующую секунду в голове Кейта промелькнуло что-то вроде – ну и чёрт с ним со всем, будь что будет – и он, будто ныряя в холодную воду, склонился к губам принцессы.  
Его поцелуй был почти неощутимым, но Алура проснулась.  
Её глаза удивлённо расширились, но в следующую секунду её саму охватила буря чувств…  
И она ответила на поцелуй.

Когда этот безумный и сладостный миг наконец закончился, Кейт немного отстранился. В его глазах сияло хмельное счастье. Нежно улыбнувшись, он тихо сказал лишь одно слово:  
\- Любимая…  
В глазах принцессы заблестели слёзы.  
\- Почему ты плачешь?..  
\- Я так счастлива…  
\- Я тоже. Знаешь, я так сильно люблю тебя… Я полюбил тебя с нашей первой встречи. Наконец – то я смог тебе это сказать. Я думал, что…  
\- Глупенький.  
Принцесса подняла руку, её ладонь нежно скользнула по волосам пилота и по его щеке. В её улыбке была ласка, а в глазах больше не было слёз.  
\- Я люблю тебя больше жизни.   
Кейт прерывисто вздохнул и снова прикоснулся к её губам.

Всё в этом мире однажды заканчивается. В данном случае, сейчас поводом к этому стал писк комлинка у Кейта.   
Кейт отстранился от девушки и выдохнул.  
\- Кейт, всё нормально?? Принцесса с тобой? – уже несколько взволнованным от длительного ожидания голосом осведомился Корен.  
\- Да, всё хорошо. Мы скоро будем в замке. – медленно ответил Кейт немного севшим голосом.  
\- Не опоздайте к завтраку! – озабоченно проговорил Корен и отключился.

Принцесса села и улыбнулась своему возлюбленному.  
\- Похоже, нам пора.  
\- А ведь у него хорошее настроение. Можешь надеяться на то, что выговора не будет, просто пожурят непутёвое дитя. – насмешливо улыбнулся в ответ Кейт.  
\- Они всё никак не привыкнут к тому, что мне давно не десять лет, и я сама в состоянии отвечать за себя… Я конечно благодарна за заботу, но порой так от неё устаю… – проговорила принцесса.  
Кейт вдруг встал с травы, где он до этого сидел, и подошёл к лошади. Принцесса проводила его порывистое движение внимательным взглядом и вздохнула – ей были так понятны его мысли… Поднявшись, она подошла к нему сзади и, прижавшись своим телом к его спине, обвила его грудь руками.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, я уверена. – прошептала она, положив голову на его плечо.  
Он повернул к ней голову и печально улыбнулся краем рта.  
\- Я знаю. Я слишком сильно люблю тебя, моя принцесса, чтобы дать кому-то нас разлучить.  
Алура не ответила, только крепче прижалась к нему.

Возвращались они уже пешком, ведя коней в поводу. Их молчание было красноречивее всех слов, а улыбки, которыми они обменивались – надёжней всех обещаний.  
Они шли к замку, а за их спинами поднималось солнце Аруса, заливая светом всё вокруг.


	2. Chapter 2

Ласковый летний ветерок шептал что-то неразборчивое в ухо, шевелил и путал непослушные волосы, просил поиграть с ним… Принцесса стояла на открытой площадке на верхушке самой высокой башни замка, откуда было видно дальше всего. Она улыбалась. Ей хотелось улететь вместе с этим ветром, быть им. А когда она поднимала глаза к лазурной небесной глубине, где пылали в свете заката такие близкие и такие далёкие облака, ей виделось лицо её возлюбленного, и он тоже улыбался ей… Алура была счастлива, счастлива по-настоящему. И когда сильные мужские руки осторожно обхватили её талию, она ничуть не испугалась и не удивилась.  
\- Ты пришёл…  
\- Ты думала, я могу не прийти, зная, что ты меня ждёшь? – поднял одну бровь Кейт.  
\- Ну конечно, нет. – довольным тоном проговорила принцесса, и, обернувшись в кольце нежных рук лицом к пилоту, уткнулась носом в его плечо. Ей почему-то захотелось замурлыкать. – Просто я успела соскучиться...  
\- Я тоже. - Кейт запустил пальцы в шёлковый водопад её волос. – Послушай... Нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Подожди... У нас и так мало времени... Как я всё-таки рада, что здесь нет камер... – игриво проговорила принцесса и потянулась к нему с явным желанием заставить его наконец замолчать.  
\- А я нет. – Кейт, тряхнув гривой густых чёрных волос, отстранился и упрямо сжал губы в тонкую полоску.  
\- Что??! – ошеломлённо расширила глаза Алура.  
\- То есть рад, но... – Кейт запнулся, запутавшись. Но спустя секунду всё же упрямо продолжил. – Я хотел сказать, я не могу больше обманывать наших друзей.  
\- Ты что-то хочешь предложить? – несчастным голосом спросила принцесса. Ей самой всё это было неприятно.  
\- Нет... – Кейт отвернулся, сосредоточенно глядя куда-то вдаль, где, видимо, происходило что-то весьма интересное. – Я-то как раз ничего не могу тебе предложить. Если только предложить подождать, когда тебе двадцать один исполнится – а это уже вот-вот – и начнут сюда слетаться высокородные женихи просить твоей руки. Согласно закону о престолонаследии. А потом я буду стоять в почётном карауле на твоём бракосочетании...  
Он почувствовал, как Алура резко вырвалась из его рук, но не пошевелился.  
\- Не смей так говорить! – воскликнула принцесса. Её голос дрожал. – Этого никогда не будет! Слышишь, никогда!  
Отвернувшись, она отошла к бортику площадки, готовая расплакаться от жестоких слов своего возлюбленного.  
Кейт, с сожалением и раскаянием посмотрел ей вслед.  
\- Алли, милая, прости, прости меня. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Просто нам правда надо поговорить. – тихо проговорил он. Принцесса взглянула на пилота через плечо, в глазах её были растерянность и боль.  
Кейт подошёл и обнял принцессу. Она смотрела вдаль, смаргивая непрошенные слёзы. Наконец, Алура будто сквозь силу проговорила:  
\- Да. Ты прав, об этом надо было поговорить.  
\- Послушай. – помедлив, грустно сказал Кейт. – Есть ещё одно. Пойми, так нельзя. Идёт война, и я могу в любой момент погибнуть. Что же будет с тобой тогда? А ты нужна своему народу. Очень нужна.  
\- Я знаю. И если с тобой что-то случится, я уверена что... что выдержу. Я сильная. Только учти, я сделаю всё, что от меня зависит, чтобы тебя не потерять. Я слишком многое и многих потеряла... И уж твоего участия в моей свадьбе в качестве зрителя я не допущу, не надейся! Скорее этой свадьбы не будет никогда!! – с возмущением вскинула голову принцесса.  
\- Ты – своевольная упрямая девчонка! – усмехнулся Кейт.  
Он крепко сжал её в своих объятиях, поцеловал в затылок, где вились такие милые его сердцу пушистые завитки, а потом сделал кое-что очень неожиданное для принцессы. Выпустив её из объятий, он опустился на одно колено и взял её правую руку в свои ладони.  
\- Кейт??. – удивлённо и как-то потерянно проговорила Алура, обернувшись к нему, уже понимая, но всё ещё не веря в то, что происходит.  
Командир сил Вольтрона глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и сказал, безуспешно пытаясь унять хрипотцу в голосе: - Алура, любимая. Я недостоин тебя... Но всё же... Ты будешь моей женой? Моей звездой... Навеки?  
Принцесса смотрела на него огромными сияющими глазами, не в силах промолвить ни слова. Кейт терпеливо ждал её ответа, но трепетал в душе. Он давно решился. Но так боялся услышать жестокое слово - «нет».  
\- Я... Я... – срывающимся голосом начала принцесса.  
«Сейчас откажет. Точно откажет. Кто я такой, чтобы просить её об этом?»  
\- Я... Согласна. – наконец переборов слабость, внезапно одолевшую её, тихо выдохнула принцесса.  
Кейт поднялся с колен, обнял свою невесту и замер. Он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в этом мире... Как и его возлюбленная.  
Оставим же их ненадолго наедине, пусть насладятся этим счастьем вдвоём – они это заслужили.

Может, прошло несколько минут, а может, несколько тысячелетий, прежде чем они оба спустились с небес, куда занесло их так неожиданно, снова на бренную землю.  
Они по-прежнему стояли у ограждения площадки в объятиях друг друга, уже наступил вечер, но они не чувствовали усталости.  
\- Сегодня очень насыщенный был день, ты не находишь? – сонно спросила принцесса из объятий любимого, в которых пряталась от вечерней прохлады.  
\- Не говори... – ответил Кейт, любуясь яркими звёздами, заполнившими весь небосвод. Его лицо было спокойным, и лишь глаза говорили о том, как он счастлив. – Как думаешь, нас ищут?  
\- Искали бы – вызвали по комлинку. – небрежно сказала Алура.  
И, будто в ответ на её слова, комлинк Кейта противно запищал. А принцесса поймала себя на мысли, что уже начинает ненавидеть этот дурацкий писк.  
\- Кейт, спускайтесь вместе с её высочеством в Зал Управления. У нас тут ЧП! – раздался голос Пиджа.  
\- Вычислили. – недовольно сказал Кейт. – Ну что ж, ЧП так ЧП, пошли!  
Он встал, потянулся и отправился к дверям с площадки.  
\- Кейт! – окликнула его принцесса.  
Пилот вернулся и вопросительно взглянул на Алуру.  
– Что бы ни случилось, помни, что я... я люблю тебя. И буду любить всегда.  
Кейт тепло улыбнулся, поймал её руку и поднёс к губам:  
\- И ты помни о моей любви, моя прекрасная принцесса... 

В Зале Управления царила тревожная атмосфера. Принцесса почти физически ощутила это. Она оглядела озабоченные лица друзей, которые повернулись к ним, когда они с Кейтом вошли.  
\- Что случилось? – её голос прозвучал нежным колокольчиком в тишине огромного зала.  
Кейт стоял рядом и ждал ответа, скрестив руки на груди. От него исходила уверенность и сила, которых сейчас так не хватало ей самой.  
\- Корабли империи Галра напали на планету Махнун, на которой в этот момент находились с официальным визитом её высочество принцесса Ромелла и наш друг Свен. Они попытались сбежать, но судя по всему, ничего не вышло. Перед этим они успели послать просьбу о помощи, которая каким-то образом пробилась через инфоблокаду, и которую мы только что получили. – обстоятельно и мрачно ответил на вопрос принцессы Корен.  
\- Они ведь собирались к нам потом... Собирались объявить о своей свадьбе... – растерянно проговорил Ленс.  
\- Чего же мы ждём?! Мы должны лететь на помощь! – сжав свои огромные кулаки, воинственно взревел Ханг.  
\- Но вы не можете оставить Арус без защиты! Неужели непонятно? Это ловушка! Вы верите, что это сообщение случайно пробилось? Как бы не так!! Лотор просто хочет выманить вас и напасть на Арус!– возмущённо воскликнул Корен.  
\- Возможно. – твёрдо ответил Кейт. – Но я не позволю ему убить наших друзей. Так что нам ничего не остаётся, кроме как лететь туда. А под вашим началом остаётся Львиный Замок. Это достаточно мощная боевая единица, чтобы противостоять возможному нападению галрийцев.  
Корен горестно вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. В конце концов, это Кейт был командиром сил Вольтрона.  
\- По львам! Летим на Махнун! – казалось, вся команда ждала только этого приказа. Пилоты сорвались с мест мгновенно, с топотом покинув Зал Управления, оставив Корена в одиночестве.


	3. Chapter 3

Львы в боевом строю с огромной скоростью рассекали гиперпространство. Кейт с Ленсом с привычной быстротой давно сработавшихся напарников рассчитали курс, ввели в бортовые компьютеры всей команды, и теперь оставалось только ждать. В начале полёта все были нахмуренные, малоразговорчивые... Слишком неожиданно всё произошло. Но время шло, и надо было его чем-то занять. Хотя бы беседой.  
Первым устал от общего трагического настроения Пидж.  
\- Принцесса, а что вы с Кейтом делали на обзорной площадке? Мы вас прямо обыскались везде, а когда обнаружили, очень удивились. Зачем вам понадобилось столь уединённое место? – вкрадчиво, с ехидцей спросил он, нарушив молчание.  
\- Любоваться природой. – невозмутимо ответила та. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Пидж, ожидавший того, что принцесса будет краснеть, мяться и что-то придумывать, растерялся. Ребята ведь в команде не слепые, все уже успели заметить романтический флёр, носящийся в воздухе вокруг этих двоих. Но поймать их с поличным ну никак не удавалось. Вот он и решил попытаться... Не получилось.  
\- Эээ... Да так, любопытно... – пробормотал Пидж.  
Зависла неловкая пауза.  
Кейт, решивший прервать её, и заодно сменить тему на нейтральную, немного ненатуральным голосом спросил:  
\- А вы знаете, как переводится название планеты Махнун с языка её коренных обитателей? Мир Тысячи Радуг.  
\- Какое красивое название! – вполне искренно восхитившись, воскликнула принцесса.  
\- Да... И интересно, там в самом деле столько радуг? – скучающе вопросил Ленс.  
\- Я-то там никогда не был. Но, насколько я знаю, там всего два больших континента, остальная поверхность занята океаном. И, что интересно, центральная, большая часть обоих континентов – сплошные джунгли. – ответил Кейт. – То есть основная часть населения живёт на побережье. Даже не знаю,..  
Но тут эту весьма познавательную беседу прервал требовательный писк устройства гиперсвязи. Кейт включил вызов. Картинки на дисплее почему-то не было. Но в кабину ворвались человеческий плач и крики, молившие о помощи. Сквозь них пробился один из голосов:  
\- Помогите нам!! Кто-нибудь!! Мы беженцы с планеты Махнун!! Здесь женщины и дети!! Кто-нибудь!! Даю координаты...  
Сразу после передачи координат вызов оборвался.  
\- Все слышали? – веско проронил Кейт.  
\- Да, и мы должны им помочь!! – воодушевлённо воскликнул Ханг.  
\- Точно ловушка. – мрачно сказал Ленс. – А второе сообщение отправлено, чтобы мы уж точно сели на крючок, если вдруг первое не перехватили.  
\- А если это всё же правда? – строго произнесла принцесса. – Необходимо как минимум лететь туда и проверить. К тому же, это место находится как раз в системе Махнун, на её окраине. Видимо, они не успели далеко улететь...  
\- Пидж, а что ты думаешь? – спросил командир.  
\- Думаю, что рассуждать нет смысла. Лететь надо.  
\- Я с тобой согласен. На месте разберёмся. Вперёд! – скомандовал Кейт.  
И ввёл новые координаты.

Спустя несколько стандартных часов они вышли из гипера в месте назначения.  
\- Ну вот, нет здесь никаких беженцев!! – воскликнул Ленс.  
\- Ты герой, Ленс. Ты мог бы сказать: «я же говорил». – мрачно пошутил Кейт.  
Картина, расстилающаяся перед ними, и впрямь наталкивала на невесёлые мысли. Впереди начиналось огромное поле самых разнокалиберных астероидов, сквозь которое лишь ярко сияли звёзды, и было видно, как крупной голубой горошиной летела в никуда звезда Махнун. И никаких кораблей видно не было.   
Да и не смог бы находиться там корабль долго без очень мощного защитного поля. А защитные поля такой мощности ставили только на крупных военных судах. От лазерных пушек, в первую очередь, но в метеоритном поле они также были весьма эффективны.   
На гражданских же катерах обычно ставили минимальную защиту. Гражданские суда летают от пункта А до пункта Б не выходя из гиперпространственного коридора, где, как известно, никаких опасностей такого рода в природе не бывает. Непредвиденные ситуации бывали, но тогда катер просто как можно быстрее выбирался из опасного места.  
\- А может они у Заркона эсминец угнали? – из последних сил пытаясь верить в лучшее, спросил Ханг.  
В эту секунду внезапно заорали и замигали всевозможные датчики, а на экранах из-за астероидов появился тот самый Зарконов эсминец.  
\- Ты об этом эсминце говорил, оптимист? – саркастически спросил Ленс.  
А сюрпризы всё продолжались. Вслед за эсминцем на экранах радаров возник целый галрийский флот...   
\- Да здесь их целая армия! – несколько испуганно воскликнула принцесса.  
\- Так, не паниковать! – Кейт внешне был абсолютно спокоен, и никто бы не догадался, что творилось в его душе. Заводы империи постарались на славу – перед ними выстроились последние достижения военной промышленности Галры. Новейшая броня, мощнейшие лазеры. Об этих кораблях докладывали разведчики Корена, но только как об экспериментальных образцах… А они, оказывается, уже давным-давно запущены в производство. И по своим техническим характеристикам довольно близки ко львам Альфора. – Боевой порядок! Бой без команды не начинать!  
«Целый флот… Пятьдесят эсминцев. Пятьсот истребителей. А нас пятеро. Они прятались в центре астероидного поля с включёнными силовыми установками и антирадарами. Лотор точно ненормальный… Надеюсь, их там прилично потрепало. Это даст нам ещё пару шансов выжить» - отстранённо думал Кейт, наблюдая за быстрым изменением строя своей команды.   
На панели управления зажёгся ещё один огонёк. Кейт смотрел на него несколько секунд, ничего не предпринимая, а потом спохватился.  
\- Нас вызывают. – проговорил он для остальных и включил транслятор.  
Перед ним и остальными пилотами на мониторах появилась картинка. Белозубая улыбка, платинового цвета волосы, свободно спадающие ниже лопаток и... острые уши, вкупе с кожей светло-синего цвета и жёлтыми кошачьими глазами говорящие о том, что их обладатель – не человек. Вернее, лишь наполовину человек. Лотор. Как, собственно говоря, и ожидалось.  
\- Кажется, наши легковерные львята попались. Как всегда. С вами прям неинтересно. – с издёвкой проговорил принц планеты Смерти. – Сдаться не хотите? Гарантирую, вам, принцесса, вреда не причинят. Чем вас всё-таки не устраивает титул императрицы?..  
Он хотел что-то ещё сказать, но Алура перебила его.  
\- Не дождёшься! – с возмущением вскричала она. – Пока мы живы, мы не сдадимся!  
\- Значит, вы все сегодня умрёте. – просто ответил Лотор, сверкнул торжествующей ухмылкой напоследок и отключился.  
В ту же секунду галрийские корабли открыли огонь.   
\- Слушайте план! – выкрикнул Кейт, лихорадочно выворачивая рычаги управления и уходя от смертоносных дорожек лазеров, на ходу соображая. Соображалось туго. Кроме одной древней как мир идеи, за которую его в Академии вряд ли похвалили бы, в голову ничего не приходило. И это лучший выпускник… Ну да на безрыбье и рак - рыба. И каждая секунда на счету. – Подлетайте ближе к ним! Если мы будем в их цепочке, они не смогут поддерживать такой же плотный огонь, ведь иначе они будут стрелять друг в друга! Кораблей вывести из строя как можно больше! Затем по команде прорываемся к планете Махнун! В бой!  
И бой закипел.  
Хорошо, что у команды не было ни секунды на раздумья о плюсах и минусах данного плана... Да и не принято, в общем-то, приказы командира обсуждать. Львы одновременно совершили рывок, со стороны казавшийся чистым самоубийством, сквозь стену сплошного огня. Лазеры кое-где успели пробить силовое поле и в этих участках металлическая обшивка львов уже начала плавиться. Но прежде чем повреждения стали опасными, они уже были в цепочке кораблей галрийцев.  
\- Что происходит? – яростно прошипел Лотор, вцепившись в поручни кресла, вглядываясь в обзорный экран своего флагмана.  
А там творилось что-то странное и необъяснимое, с его точки зрения. Интенсивность огня кораблей его флота стала заметно ниже, и одновременно с этим они начали взрываться один за другим, как только мимо пролетал один из львов.   
Принц Лотор сквозь зубы прорычал:  
\- Да что они там, заснули что ли??!! Усилить огонь!!  
Приказ был принят к исполнению. Но почему-то ожидаемого эффекта не произвёл. Даже скорей обратный. Теперь имперские корабли взрывались куда чаще...  
Бой длился всего несколько минут, а треть флота империи уже была уничтожена. Его бесталанный предводитель мог только с бессильной яростью наблюдать за этой бойней. Тем более, казалось, что львы, имеющие превосходство в скорости и в маневренности, как заколдованные, оставались невредимыми...

Кабина Чёрного льва в очередной раз сотряслась от прямого попадания. Хорошо хоть, что это были лишь обломки взорвавшегося совсем рядом вражеского корабля, которые не смогли нанести большого ущерба... Кейт, зашипев от боли в ушибленной руке, в очередной раз рванул маневренные рычаги на себя. Компьютер свёл перекрестье прицела на очередном истребителе... Выстрел... Снова увернуться от ошмётков и заодно от смертоносных лучей, стремившихся ему наперерез... Не было времени оценивать ситуацию... Было лишь время выживать. В чудом выдавшуюся ему секунду отдыха бросил взгляд на дисплеи. Его друзья пока были живы... Сосредоточенное лицо Ханга... Пидж что-то радостно выкрикивающий... Хорошая драка всегда приводит его в упоение, в этом есть что-то противоестественное... Алура на Голубом сделала кульбит прямо перед мордой его льва, уходя от лазера. «Вот ведь отчаянная девчонка» - успел ещё ласково и восхищённо подумать Кейт... И секунда закончилась. Снова стрелять... Уворачиваться... Стрелять... Весь мир теперь был сосредоточен в этих действиях. Время растянулось до бесконечности, каждое мгновение казалось часом.   
Вдруг из динамиков раздались несколько весьма экспрессивных и не очень печатных выражений, а сразу за ними вопль Ленса:  
\- У меня управление отказывает!  
Взглянув на дисплей, Кейт увидел искажённое лицо друга, окрашенное странным красноватым отблеском... И предательское время сразу же восстановило свой нормальный ход. Прежде чем он успел как-то отреагировать, его самого бросило на панель от близкого взрыва. Для ремней безопасности это оказалось последним испытанием на прочность... Они почти выдержали. Почти... Подняв голову, он почувствовал как из разбитых губ и носа ручейком течёт кровь, убегая куда-то за воротник, но больно почему-то не было... Хриплым голосом он выкрикнул:  
\- Уходим! К планете!  
Пять львов одновременно рванулись вперёд, на огромной скорости уходя из кровопролитного боя, где теперь не было ни победителей, ни проигравших.  
Один за другим загорались красные огоньки датчиков на приборной панели львов... А их пилоты, вцепившись в рычаги управления, с надеждой смотрели на небесно-голубую планету, с каждой секундой становившуюся всё больше...

\- За ними, чёрт побери!! – взревел принц Лотор, не в силах наблюдать, как вожделенная добыча уходит из его рук.  
\- Сир, но мы не можем, наш корабль поврежден, как и многие другие! А оставшихся невредимыми слишком мало для боя! Не отправлять же истребители, которые не смогут нанести им существенного вреда, львы куда быстрее и маневреннее! – воскликнул капитан флагмана.  
Ответом ему стал сверкнувший в воздухе кинжал, который пронзил его грудь. Глаза капитана недоуменно расширились, он хотел что-то сказать, но ему помешал поток тёмно-фиолетовой, как у всякого галрийца, крови, хлынувшей горлом. Он зашатался и упал.  
Лотор глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Как бы ему хотелось проделать то же самое с каждым из его врагов...


	4. Chapter 4

Цепочка львов подлетала всё ближе к планете Махнун. Когда-то эти львы имели какие-то цвета... Сейчас они все смахивали на леопардов. На когда-то блестящих корпусах местами слезла краска, расплывались потёки расплавившегося металла, кое-где были видны огромные вмятины. И функциональные повреждения были - у кого-то безжизненно висела лапа, двигатели барахлили... Да и их пилоты имели не лучший вид.  
Кейт, наконец-таки уняв сумасшедшее подмигивание датчиков красным, утомлённо откинулся на спинку сидения, из которой свисали обрывки ремней, и заметил, что кровь из разбитого носа наконец перестала течь. Губы перестали кровоточить чуть раньше... Зато он успел здорово измазаться в этой крови. Это он понял, когда увидел взгляд принцессы. Она с состраданием и испугом смотрела на него, не решаясь что-либо сказать.  
\- Не смотри так... Это ерунда. – неохотно проворчал Кейт.  
\- Ну да, ерунда! Видел бы ты сейчас свою физиономию! – жизнерадостно воскликнул Пидж. – А что с ней завтра будет!  
Ханг безуспешно пытался сдержать смех, рвущийся наружу.  
\- Да знаю я, что будет. Как футбольный мяч она будет. Не в первый раз, знаешь ли... – с лёгкой досадой пробормотал Кейт.  
\- Ага, но не просто как футбольный мяч, а как футбольный мяч, который использовали по назначению не два тайма как обычно, а все четыре! А использовали по назначению – это...  
\- Так, всё, хватит, прекращаем развлекаться! – с оттенком металла в голосе произнёс Кейт. – Это был только первый раунд.  
Командир понимал, что эти нарушающие дисциплину смешки – просто нервное, так как напряжение боя выдержать довольно сложно. Но от этого понимания своё раздражение он преодолеть не мог. Да и действительно, ещё слишком многое оставалось впереди, он был в этом уверен... Взглянув на дисплеи видеосвязи, он только открыл рот, чтобы высказать своё недовольство, но замер, увидев лицо Ленса. Пилот Красного льва, бессильно откинувшийся на спинку кресла, был бледен как бумага, а на его лице блестели россыпью крупные капли пота. Его кабина уже не освещалась безумным красным светом датчиков, видимо, Ленс успел принять меры... Но, судя по его плачевному внешнему виду, не все, что были необходимы. И почему-то Кейту при одном взгляде на него моментально расхотелось его упрекать в чём-то, да и нотацию читать всем остальным тоже...  
\- Ленс, что с тобой? – встревоженно спросил он друга.  
\- Не обращайте внимания... Ремни всё-таки порвались... Просто плечо ушиб... – стараясь не шевелить губами, проговорил Ленс.  
\- Нет, ну вы только посмотрите на нашего героя. – немного нервозно проговорила принцесса, которая тоже только сейчас обратила внимание на состояние Ленса, так как до этого сильно волновалась, наблюдая залитую кровью физиономию командира. – У него, похоже, перелом, вот-вот сознание от боли потеряет, а он нам – не обращайте внимания.  
\- Ленс, держись, только не отключайся. – Кейт напряжённо размышлял. Решение нашлось за несколько секунд. – Значит так, сейчас я взвалю тебя на спину своего льва с помощью магнитного поля, чтобы ты, если вырубишься, не отправился в свободное вращение. Думаю, так я легко транспортирую тебя на планету. А ты врубай аптечку.  
\- Да не надо... – Ленс ещё пытался возражать, но Кейт не слушая возражений, быстро осуществил свой план. И вовремя – буквально через пару минут Ленс всё же отрубился. Хоть активировать аптечку, встроенную в кресло пилота успел, и то хорошо.   
\- Через 20 минут мы войдём в атмосферу. – оповестил всех Ханг.  
\- Хорошо. Не забудьте врубить и свои аптечки – медкоктейль важная вещь. – ответил Кейт, но на душе у него было совсем не хорошо. «Вот там-то и начнутся настоящие проблемы» - мрачно подумал он, но вслух ничего не сказал...

В это самое время, судовые механики во флотилии Лотора усердно трудились, устраняя повреждения, полученные кораблями в бою, и в первую очередь, конечно же, повреждения флагмана. Сам же принц сидел на своём кресле, уставившись в тёмный обзорный экран, что-то беззвучно шепча и, видимо по рассеянности то и дело сжимая кулаки, и на его руках при этом заметно бугрились мышцы. Это явно нервировало бывшего первого помощника, а теперь нового капитана флагманского корабля, который периодически украдкой посматривал на своего властелина глазами, в которых плескался бесконечный ужас. Безвременно усопший командир своими необдуманными возражениями принцу открыл подчинённому дорогу вверх по карьерной лестнице. И сейчас новый капитан был даже немного благодарен Лотору за порывистость. Но зато теперь он хорошо понимал, что может ожидать его самого, если он чем-то не угодит его высочеству.   
Один из связистов, подбежав, доложил о вызове по секретной линии. Капитан корабля напомнил себе, что он воин, а воину не подобает позволять страху управлять собой, и на негнущихся ногах, но с каменным лицом приблизился к принцу, и с поклоном сообщил ему о вызове. Тот же, с безразличием выслушав доклад, отправился в свою каюту.  
Капитан облегчённо перевёл дыхание.

Любитель роскоши во всём, наследный принц Лотор изменил бы себе, если бы не стал лично следить за оформлением своей каюты. Стены и пол были обиты шкурами редких зверей, под ногами в самых неожиданных местах валялись трофеи с завоёванных им планет, а над небольшим личным коммуникатором хищно скалился жуткими зубами череп номарра, первый охотничий трофей тогда ещё совсем юного принца.   
Войдя, он, с толикой грусти вспомнив дворец и некоторых его прекрасных обитательниц, упал на свою достаточно аскетичную кровать – аскетичную, конечно, лишь по сравнению с оставшейся во дворце, – и включил настенный экран. На нём возникло довольно уродливое лицо, наполовину скрытое капюшоном. Принц демонстративно зевнул.  
\- Что на этот раз ты хочешь рассказать мне, Хагр? Об очередной провальной идее??  
Раздался возмущённый кошачий мяв, но ведьма невозмутимо проговорила:  
\- Ваше высочество, не будьте так пренебрежительны... Я хочу сообщить вам, что я нахожусь на той самой планете, неподалеку от которой находитесь вы, и на которую как раз направляются наши враги... И знаете, их ожидает здесь очень тёплая встреча... Я бы им не позавидовала. – довольно проскрипел старушечий голос.  
Принц даже привстал с постели.   
\- Ты уверена?  
\- На все сто процентов, ваше высочество. Думаю, вы скоро сможете хорошо позабавиться...  
\- Если так... Что ж, у тебя действительно есть шанс меня обрадовать. Отлично. Жду.  
Лотор вырубил связь движением пальцев. Его губы растянулись в жутковатой злорадной ухмылке.  
\- Надеюсь, вам понравится, принцесса Алура...

«Ленс, ты только держись, осталось совсем немного». Кейт смотрел невидящим взглядом в обзорный экран с изображением системы Махнун, поглощённый беспокойством о друге. В реальность его вернул голос принцессы, обращённый к нему:  
\- Кейт, мы подлетаем к планете. Через пятнадцать минут будем в её атмосфере... А через десять будем в спутниковом кольце.  
\- Кольцо инфоблокады... Спутники, перехватывающие все сигналы. – Кейт внезапно замолчал. Как он мог об этом забыть!.. Он включил сигнал с обзорных датчиков и замер, разглядывая картину, появившуюся перед ним на дисплее. Прекрасный голубой мир... Весь - усеянный чёрными точками спутников. Это было неправильно, очень уж похоже на какую-то злокачественную болезнь, поразившую планету. В его груди снова зашевелились нехорошие предчувствия. - Ханг, проведи идентификацию со всеми известными типами таких спутников.  
\- Это спутники «Метрополь-ФФ14». Оружия не несут, слишком малы. – спокойно доложил пилот Жёлтого Льва, видимо уже успевший об этом подумать и проявивший собственную инициативу.  
\- Но это ещё не значит, что их не могли модифицировать! – воскликнул Пидж.  
\- У нас нет выбора... Львы повреждены, в системе нет больше населённых планет, а до ближайшей звёздной системы союзников слишком далеко… Но будьте настороже. – Кейт отогнал от себя дурные мысли, крепче сжал рычаги управления и отдал команду: - Вперёд!

Они подлетали всё ближе... И всё тяжелее становилось у Кейта на душе, всё сильнее ему казалось, что слишком легко они пробились к Махнун. Хотя конечно в данном случае «легко» слово относительное... но всё же. У самого края спутникового кольца он напрягся, готовый к неожиданностям любого рода... Но почему-то ничего не произошло.  
\- Пидж, кажется, ты всё-таки ошибся.  
\- Ну вот видишь... –радостно начал как всегда оптимистичный Ханг, как вдруг Жёлтый лев задел лапой один из спутников. И спутник взорвался... Яркое пламя полыхнуло на обзорных экранах львов. Полуослепшие пилоты зажмурились. Но взрывы не прекращались. Слишком много было закамуфлированных мин вокруг них, и как только один из львов напарывался на мину, взрывом его отбрасывало прямо на другую...  
\- Что делать?!!  
\- Я так и знал!!  
Два восклицания принцессы и Пиджа слились в одно.  
\- Надо попробовать выровнять полёт!! – закричал Кейт, наощупь найдя рычаги и рванув их на себя, останавливая льва. Но это не помогло. Зелёный лев, закрутившись от очередного взрыва, налетел на него, и вот уже отброшенный Чёрный лев вздрогнул всем корпусом, напоровшись на мину.  
\- Не получается!! – с отчаянием прокричала принцесса.  
\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!! – со злостью прошипел командир, не в силах сдерживаться... Но от этого ему легче не стало. Пилоты Сил Вольтрона попали в очередную ловушку.


	5. Chapter 5

Темнота бывает разной. Она может быть враждебной, холодной и угрожающей, а может - уютной и успокаивающей, как во чреве матери... Именно такая темнота окружала сейчас пилота Чёрного льва. Она убаюкивала его, забывшего обо всём, в своих нежных объятьях, просила остаться с ней, сулила счастье и бессмертие... Но постепенно тьма светлела, в ней начали мелькать цветные искры... А потом внезапно Кейт осознал себя, и заодно то, что лежит на холодной и твёрдой поверхности. Когда он открыл глаза и наконец смог сфокусировать взгляд, первым, что он увидел, было голубое небо с бегущими по нему озорными облаками. А первым его желанием было встать или хотя бы сесть, так как все мышцы его бренного тела, о котором командир Сил Вольтрона было забыл, порхая в беззаботном астрале, моментально напомнили о себе ноющей болью. Встав (не без усилий, охов и стонов) и оглядевшись, Кейт растерялся. Он стоял на краю огромного цветущего поля, простирающегося до горизонта. А за его спиной начинался тропического и угрожающего вида лес - тесно растущие стволы высоких деревьев, оплетённые лианами - из которого доносились таинственные и угрожающие звуки, смутно наводящие мысль на отнюдь не вегетарианские наклонности его обитателей... Кейт, прислушавшись к ним, сразу же попытался вспомнить что-нибудь о природе и фауне планеты Махнун... Но его бедная гудящая голова отказалась дать ответ на этот животрепещущий вопрос. А потом в его голову пришли и более важные вопросы, ответов на которые, впрочем, точно так же не было (по крайней мере, на большинство из них).   
«Интересно, где все?.. Их львов не видно... И где мой лев?.. А, вот же он. И как я сразу его не заметил...»  
Кейт, подойдя поближе, скептически оглядел Чёрного льва, оказавшегося теперь в глубоком овраге искусственного происхождения. «Механикам поработать придётся, ой придётся... Да, тяжко мы сюда добирались». И он невольно вспомнил.   
Вспомнил, как взрывались впереди и вокруг него бомбы, как он, сжимая изо всех сил в руках рычаги управления, молился всем неведомым богам разом, слушая крики боли и испуга друзей, летевших сразу за ним, что должно было дать им больше шансов, но всё же умудрявшихся через раз натыкаться на очередную мину... Как сам периодически напарывался, но упрямо летел вперёд, к спасительному голубому нимбу, окружавшему планету и бывшему так близко... А сильнее всего сжималось его сердце, когда в динамиках раздавался женский вскрик... И ради неё он не останавливался, не сдавался... Сначала отрубился один из вспомогательных двигателей. Затем главный. Осталось только два вспомогательных... Но они уже справились! Они прошли минное поле! И они всё ещё живы!!!   
Львы вошли в атмосферу, но расслабляться было рано. Необходимо было незаметно добраться до ближайшего города. На бреющем полёте, включив антирадары, львы летели над фиолетовым океаном, постепенно приближаясь к берегу. И вот уже они летели над песчаным пляжем, а затем и над этим самым тропическим лесом. Как вдруг, отмотав приличное расстояние от берега в поисках подходящего места для приземления, двигатели всех львов отрубились. Одновременно. Как и все системы. Будто они попали в какое-то нейтрализующее поле... Но времени размышлять над причинами столь странного явления уже не было. Земля ближе, ближе... Страх, охвативший всё его существо и сковавший его волю... И катапультирование в самый последний момент... Удар. А затем темнота.  
Кейт невольно вздрогнул. Даже воспоминание о чувстве безысходной беспомощности, охватившей его, когда он наблюдал приближение земли, ужаснуло его. И пилот поскорее упрятал его подальше, в тёмный чердак своего сознания, откуда оно вряд ли выползет... Да, он не раз попадал в аварии, но не так, всё было не так... Во время этого катастрофического падения он дико боялся. Вовсе не за свою шкуру... А за своих раненных и побитых друзей, львы которых уже и так были очень сильно повреждены и запросто могли сдетонировать...   
«А где же Ленс? Он же должен быть здесь, со мной».  
Эта мысль хлестнула его не хуже лазерного бича работорговцев. И отчаяние царапнуло по его душе острыми когтями дикой кошки...

Кейт бежал по дикой тропической чаще, перепрыгивая огромными скачками через поваленные стволы, кусты и ямы, рассекая спутавшиеся и вставшие на его дороге ветви тесаком, оставляя за собой не слишком узкую просеку, и не переставая напряжённо размышлять.  
«Хорошо, что портативная аптечка осталась цела. Теперь впереди целые сутки действия стимулятора. Должно хватить... А если не хватит, так ещё целая упаковка капсул есть. И плевал я на все ограничения с побочными эффектами... Та-ак... А ведь всё правильно, это поле нейтрализует и электрические, и магнитные поля! Красный лев держался на спине моего льва лишь некоторое время падения и только под воздействием силы тяжести. Затем ушёл по своей траектории. Но он должен быть близко! Где-то совсем рядом с моим! А его всё нет и нет... И приборы не действуют. Ни радар, ни даже комлинк... Чёрт, вечно он не работает, как раз когда он нужен!»  
Эта мысль окончательно его разозлила, и пилоту сразу вспомнились все нецензурные выражения на всевозможных языках, коих в жизни он слышал не мало, но никогда не употреблял. И тут ему вздумалось всё же употребить!   
В его крови бушевал стимулятор, который воздействовал не только на физическое состояние, но и на мышление – как неизбежный побочный эффект. Оно оставалось вполне адекватным, даже ускорялось, но растормаживалось, освобождаясь от многих запретов, моментально. И теперь море было ему по колено...  
После первого же выпаленного вслух ругательства Кейту почему-то полегчало. И он, воодушевившись таким успешным началом, продолжил.  
Увы, привести дословно этот монолог не представляется возможным, к глубокому сожалению автора. Цензура...   
«Да, всё же есть смысл в теории о том, что у наших предков такие молитвы были... Осеняет благость, однако», радостно размышлял Кейт в то время, как его язык достаточно самостоятельно начал складывать довольно осмысленные стишки и частушки с довольно частыми упоминаниями имён самых высокопоставленных лиц Галрийской Империи, а деревья и их хитросплетения со свистом оставались позади, уступая место другим своим товарищам.  
Как вдруг...  
Чёрная тень метнулась ему наперерез, выставив перед собой сверкающий клинок.  
«А вот и гости дорогие...» - с досадой помыслил наш герой, одновременно уходя от смертоносного взмаха, выбрасывая негодный для драки тесак и вытаскивая бластер.  
Оказавшись в результате сложного кувырка на другом конце небольшой полянки, где и произошла встреча, Кейт выпрямился, наводя бластер на противника. И замер.

Все мы каждый день видим себя в зеркале и не находим в этом ничего странного. Наше отражение – наша бледная копия, не наделённая свободой, телом, разумом и сознанием. Или... или нам так проще думать? Да и ведь неизвестно, кто есть чьё отражение...  
Противник стоял перед ним в точно такой же позе. А его лицо... Его лицо Кейт каждое утро видел в зеркале, когда умывался. Только глаза у него были пустые, словно у андроида.  
\- Кто ты?! И что тебе надо?!! – выкрикнул сбитый с толку пилот. Но его загадочный двойник ничего не ответил. Лишь согнул ноги в боевой стойке и рванулся в атаку. А его меч нестерпимо сверкнул отражённым солнечным лучом прямо в глаза Кейту, заставив его зажмуриться и ослепив на несколько таких жизненно важных секунд...  
Бластер на эти решающие секунды стал совершенно бесполезен. Но ведь под рукой было кое-что посерьёзнее бластера – собственное тело под воздействием стимулятора. И бластер отлетел в кусты. Кейт мгновенно сгруппировался и принял подходящую для рукопашной боевую стойку, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Да и пока это явно было бесполезно – вряд ли он что-то смог бы разглядеть, кроме нестерпимой зелени.  
Обострённые чувства подсказывали ему, что противник быстро приближается... Мягкие и о-очень быстрые шаги... Свист мощно рассекаемого танасским клинком воздуха...   
«Совсем близко... Вот-вот... Нет, ещё ближе подходи!.. Ты расслабился и почувствовал своё превосходство, я знаю!.. Осторожность покинула тебя...  
Сейчас!!!»  
На полянке взметнулся небольшой вихрь. Движения противников были смазанными и с трудом распознаваемыми глазом. А когда через доли секунды всё закончилось, Кейт уже стоял над поверженным врагом, держа захваченный клинок у его горла и придавив ногой его тело к земле. И даже ни капельки не запыхался.  
\- Сдаёшься?  
\- Я признаю твоё мастерство. – раздался звонкий юношеский голос. Но губы пленника не шевелятся почему-то…  
\- Отвечай, кто ты? Почему у тебя моё лицо?  
\- А, это... Это просто личина. – Черты лица и одежда двойника пилота вдруг размазались, а затем преобразились. Внезапно Кейту остро захотелось быть где-нибудь подальше от этого места, но он усилием воли сдержал недостойный порыв. Но нехорошие мысли, несмотря на все усилия, в голову полезли. Всё-таки, противник, использующий магические приёмы - это серьёзно, и командиру сил Вольтрона сегодня просто повезло, что он воспользовался кое-какими медикаментозными средствами… Иначе лежал бы он смирненько на этой красивой полянке, пока флора с фауной местные его б не объели…   
Неизвестно, до какого предела дошли бы логические выкладки пилота, если бы его противник не устал лежать тихо.  
\- Я могу встать?  
И тут же туман дум, застивший чёрные очи Кейта, моментально рассеялся, и он обратил цепкий взгляд на своего пленника. Надо сказать, вовремя тот его отвлек.   
На первый взгляд парень был совершенно безобиден. Вьющиеся рыжие волосы до плеч, зелёные глаза, веснушки, запорошившие нос… И совершенно миролюбивое, спокойное выражение лица. Правда, улыбка чуть насмешливая, а в глазах прыгает хитринка… Ну это-то ещё не преступление. Хотя мы и не таких симпатяг видали, а Заркону они служили преданными псами, сумрачно сказал себе Кейт и зло сжал губы.  
\- О гуманном отношении победителя к проигравшему, судя по всему, милостивый господин не слышал… Значит, не могу?  
За смиренным тоном пленника слышалась намеренно подчёркнутая ирония.  
Кейт отступил на шаг, давая возможность ему подняться. Меч он по-прежнему держал в руке, предпочитая не рисковать.  
Юноша, морщась и кряхтя от боли в нескольких явно вывихнутых конечностях, поднялся, нарочито вальяжно отряхнул здоровой рукой свою бесформенную ярко-зелёную куртку и коричневые штаны от налипшей травы, и только тогда выпрямился, упрямо вздёрнул подбородок и взглянул Кейту в глаза (незнакомец был ощутимо ниже пилота).  
Кейт ощутил удивление – как мог этот худенький парень лет семнадцати так быстро и хорошо драться…  
\- Как тебя зовут? – медленно спросил пилот, глядя в глаза пленнику.  
\- Эйли. – был ему лаконичный ответ.  
\- Откуда ты здесь? И зачем напал на меня? Откуда у тебя такие умения? – вопросы посыпались из Кейта градом.  
\- Живу я здесь недалеко. – неохотно ответил загадочный юноша по имени Эйли. – Тут рядом наш с учителем домик. Учитель учит меня быть непобедимым бойцом. И немного владеет чарами. Кое-что я уже умею… Но до совершенства мне ещё далеко. А напал на вас…- Эйли запнулся, недовольство пополам со смущением отразились на его правильном лице. Помолчав, он махнул рукой, будто смирившись с неизбежным. – Учитель две недели как ушёл в деревню за заказом… А я тут один. Скучно… И потренироваться не с кем.  
\- То есть ты начал бой, потому что тебе скучно и тренироваться не с кем было? – глаза Кейта недоверчиво сузились.  
Его собеседник ещё больше смутился.  
\- Ну… Пока никто меня победить не мог из местных, как я у мастера учится начал. А вы нездешний… Узнать-то себе цену хочется. А убивать я вас не стал бы, честно!  
\- Понятно. - Кейт решил оставить своё любопытство на потом и вспомнил о своей цели. Выругавшись про себя в досаде за потерянное время, он решил пока не отпускать необычного пленника и скомандовал – Пошли.

Теперь скорость передвижения Кейта по лесным зарослям немного снизилась, ведь у него появился спутник, который был неспособен поддерживать такую же скорость так же долго, как и он сейчас. Но, тем не менее, Эйли был выносливее большинства людей. А Кейту нужна была информация.  
\- Когда, ты говоришь, ушёл твой учитель? – Кейт перемахнул через ствол поваленного дерева, в котором вовсю бурлила местная жизнь.  
\- Две недели как. – Эйли уже охотно болтал, делая паузы только при особой необходимости. Видимо, действительно соскучился по обществу.  
\- И ты ничего не слышал за это время, никого не видел?  
\- Нет. Всю первую неделю я выполнял задание, данное Учителем – медитировал. Да и место у нас глухое, в конце концов. Тут месяцами человека не встретишь… Хотя столица не очень далеко, сюда, в заповедник окара – это деревья такие наши, - редко забредают. Вот только сегодня слышал странный шум. Похожий на взрыв… Или звук падения. Я так понимаю, это ваш корабль упал, господин? А почему звуков было несколько?  
Кейт резко остановился.  
\- Несколько, говоришь?  
\- Да. И с разных сторон… Один был оттуда, откуда вы пришли, а остальные – оттуда, куда мы идём.  
Кейт ощутил прежнее беспокойство, было ушедшее на дно души.   
И ринулся вперёд, ничего не говоря, яростно прорубаясь сквозь чащу.  
«Всё, что он говорил – враньё. Вот кроме последней фразы. Звуки падения… Или взрывов?..»  
Эйли недоумённо глянул вослед. Но ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как по-прежнему следовать за пилотом.


	6. Chapter 6

Внезапно лес перед ними закончился. Клинок в руке Кейта, конфискованный им у пленника, неожиданно провалился в пустоту, пройдя сквозь тонкий слой веток как сквозь масло. Срезанные ветки упали, и глазам пилота предстало преграждающее им путь небольшое обмелевшее лесное озеро. А в середине этого озера торчали лапы и задняя часть туловища Красного льва. Кейт на долю секунды застыл, осознавая этот факт, а затем бросился вперёд, отбросив оружие в сторону. С громким плеском он нырнул. И над водой воцарилось молчание… Только через несколько минут его голова возникла над поверхностью озера. Тяжело дыша и отфыркиваясь, Кейт осторожно вынес на берег потерявшего сознание друга.

\- Ленс, очнись! Ты меня слышишь? Ответь!  
Все положенные медикаменты Ленс получил ещё по дороге к планете, из встроенной аптечки. Кейт просто наложил шину другу на плечо, и по всем раскладам пилот Красного льва должен был уже давно очнуться… Но почему-то этого не происходило. Кейт, сидя рядом с бесчувственным другом у ствола старого дерева, держал его за руку и напряжённо всматривался в его лицо, выискивая признаки улучшения… Будто это могло помочь. Молчаливый Эйли сидел в сторонке на корнях и печально смотрел в небо. Впервые за короткое время их знакомства его лицо было таким грустным, но Кейт не обращал на него внимания. Как и на то, как зелёные глаза Эйли посветлели при первом взгляде на Ленса…  
Внезапно его голос нарушил тишину леса.  
\- Могу я помочь вашему другу, господин?  
Кейт вздрогнул, медленно обернулся на Эйли, а затем вновь посмотрел на неподвижного Ленса… И отогнал все свои вновь закопошившиеся страхи подальше. Если есть шанс, его надо использовать.  
\- Да, можешь.  
Эйли слабо улыбнулся, затем подошёл и опустился на колени рядом с Ленсом. Он вытянул руки и положил их на виски Ленса и закрыл глаза. Кейт смотрел на него с внутренним трепетом, про себя обещая медленную смерть для Эйли, если он посмеет что-то не то сделать с его другом, и крепче сжимал эфес клинка… А Эйли даже не шевелился. Вдруг он вскрикнул, отшатнулся и прижал руки к груди, будто обжёгшись.  
Кейт уже вскакивал, не отрывая взгляда от Эйли, когда его слуха коснулся сдавленный кашель. Его друг открыл глаза…   
\- Ленс! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Ленс, откашлявшись, сел.  
\- Не знаю. Вроде цел… - Хриплым голосом ответил пилот Красного льва, потирая горло, и огляделся. Слабая улыбка тронула его губы. – Ну что, всё-таки приземлились?  
\- Кажется, да…  
\- А где все?..  
Кейт нахмурился и качнул головой. – Пока я нашёл только тебя.  
\- А комлинк тебе на что? Приборы?  
\- Не работает… Ничего не работает в этом чёртовом поле.  
\- Каком ещё поле? – Ленс недоумевающе смотрел на него.  
\- Так ты не помнишь?  
\- Последнее, что я помню, как ты, несмотря на мои возражения, взвалил меня на спину льва. А потом темнота и холод… Я блуждал в ней целую вечность… ¬¬¬¬¬- Ленс непроизвольно поёжился. – Какой-то яркий огонёк позвал за собой… А затем я очнулся.  
Кейт вздрогнул и обернулся. Эйли сидел уже довольно далеко от них, сгорбившись и уткнувшись носом в коленки. Как он там успел оказаться… Ленс проследил его взгляд и тоже увидел одинокую фигурку.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Твой спаситель… Эйли! – окрикнул его Кейт. Юноша медленно встал и подошёл к ним.  
\- Господин… - без выражения начал он, но тут пилот Чёрного льва эмоционально перебил его:   
\- Какой к чёрту господин!.. Я – Кейт. Это мой друг Ленс. Мы из сил Вольтрона с планеты Арус и благодарим тебя за помощь.  
Эйли безучастно кивнул, не выказав ни капли удивления.  
\- Спасибо – тихо произнёс Ленс, не отрывая взгляда от него.  
Ресницы Эйли вздрогнули, щёки порозовели...  
\- Не за что. - Так же тихо ответил он, постоял ещё несколько секунд, и снова торопливо отошёл.  
Ленс немного помолчал, глядя вслед ему… Потом вздрогнул, будто придя в себя и торопливо обратил взгляд на Кейта.  
\- Так что же всё-таки произошло?..

Они шли дальше по лесу, обходя болото. Ленс, опираясь на плечо Кейта, вполне бодро ковылял, за ними следовал Эйли, ушедший куда-то глубоко в себя. Кейт всё же по-прежнему был настороже, несмотря на то, что Эйли помог им.  
Но у него были куда более насущные проблемы… Неизвестность судьбы остальных ребят и принцессы всё сильнее тревожила его, а время было дорого… Он даже не мог дать Ленсу вдоволь отдохнуть. Всего полчаса провели они под тем деревом, и двинулись дальше.  
Лес становился всё гуще. Ленс периодически спотыкался, и Кейт со временем всё чаще стал подумывать о том, что, возможно, стоит его угостить стимулятором – ведь когда его действие закончится, они наверняка уже будут где-нибудь в цивилизации и смогут получить квалифицированную медицинскую помощь… Но пока он не мог на это решиться – всё-таки это было слишком рискованно.  
Вдруг до них сквозь деревья донеслись голоса – и все трое одновременно замерли, пытаясь понять, кто там…   
\- Ханг! Это Ханг! – вдруг радостно заорал Ленс, тоже вполне успевший вдоволь попереживать о друзьях с того момента, как Кейт посвятил его в подробности их положения.  
\- Ленс! Это ты? – пробасили совсем рядом, затрещали ветки, и Ханг вынырнул из ветвей собственной персоной. – И Кейт! Дружище!  
Ханг радостно расплылся в улыбке и размашисто облапил их обоих.  
\- Ааа! Черти тебя дери!! Плечо!! – снова заорал Ленс, но в этот раз совсем не радостно, а очень даже наоборот. Ханг моментально отпустил их с виноватым выражением лица.  
\- Ой прости… Я же не знал… – растерянно произнёс Ханг.  
\- Ну ты и медведь… - обиженно ответил Ленс.  
\- Ребята! – из кустов бесшумно появился Пидж. – Я так рад вас видеть!! Только где вас носило так долго? Мы тут вас уже заждались!  
\- Да вот, заблудились. – тепло улыбнулся ему Кейт. – Парни, я тоже ужасно рад вас видеть.  
\- А принцесса с вами? – спросил его Ханг.  
\- А она не с вами?! – Кейт побледнел.  
\- Нет… - тихо ответил Пидж, опуская глаза.  
Кейт зло прикусил свою разбитую и только зажившую губу. Струйка крови стремительно побежала по его подбородку, но он не заметил этого.  
\- Где ваши львы?  
\- Тут, за деревьями… - произнёс грустно Пидж.  
\- Показывай.  
Пидж и Ханг провели их буквально несколько шагов, и они оказались на просеке, где на поваленных, сломанных и вбитых в почву стволах вековых деревьев лежали совсем рядом два льва.  
\- Ленс, останешься здесь с Пиджем и Хангом. Эйли, за мной! – приказал командир и очень-очень быстро скрылся за деревьями. За ним молча последовал и Эйли.  
Когда они немного отошли, и грустная пауза затянулась, Пидж повернулся к Ленсу: - Эй, а что это за странный парень с вами пришёл?

Кейт бежал сквозь лес. Он ненавидел этот лес. Он сжимал клинок так сильно, что его правая ладонь онемела. За спиной он уже не слышал тяжёлого дыхания Эйли – тот не успевал за ним. Хорошее дело этот стимулятор!.. Ещё одна капсула и будто не уставал, будто не шёл долгие часы по этому проклятому лесу…   
Его душа будто покрылась изморозью. Сердце медленно-медленно билось в груди, с каждым ударом ухая куда-то в пустоту.   
Если с ней что-то случилось, я буду виноват…  
Это я…  
В его висках стучала боль, но он не останавливался.  
\- Алура!!!– на бегу закричал он лесу раненым зверем.  
Будто в ответ ему, из леса раздался женский отчаянный крик.  
Его зрачки расширились, и всё вокруг замелькало быстро-быстро…


	7. Chapter 7

Выскочив на очередную поляну, он наконец-то увидел принцессу.  
«Жива» - это всё, что он успел подумать. Дальше времени думать не стало.  
Принцесса стояла посреди поляны на коленях, опустив голову и держась за плечо, из-под её руки струилась кровь. Её окружило трое галрийцев, двое с бластерами держали её на мушке, третий замахивался лазерным мечом, бластер принцессы валялся у кустов, четвёртый галриец, уже мёртвый, и поэтому безопасный, лежал с другой стороны поляны.  
Кейт не стал ждать продолжения событий – положение было определённо отчаянным. Он рванулся вперёд, на пределе способностей, дарованных стимулятором.

Когда всё закончилось, пилот осознал, что стоит на коленях, на его руках отчаянно рыдает Алура, обнимая его обеими руками за шею. Сам же он тихонько укачивает её и шепчет на ухо, не останавливаясь: «Алли, всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо».  
Его руки и одежда были все в крови… Как и у принцессы. Её рана всё ещё кровоточила. Подняв голову, он увидел, что на одном краю полянки лежат какие-то кровавые куски и ошмётки. А рядом с ними его окровавленный клинок… Он понял, что это были останки галрийцев. Когда он это осознал, он максимально быстро и осторожно опустил принцессу на траву и бросился в кусты, где его просто вывернуло наизнанку.  
Когда он наконец вернулся, принцесса уже не плакала.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? – сорванным голосом спросила она.  
\- Всё хорошо. Это нервное. А как ты?  
\- Ранили. Я уже думала, что всё… – Принцесса зябко повела плечами, но не стала оборачиваться в сторону фарша из напавших на неё врагов, понимая, что ничего приятного она не увидит. – Спасибо…  
\- Тебе нужно перевязать рану. Где твоя аптечка?..  
Кейт перевязал жгутом плечо девушке, помог ей подняться и подставил плечо, чтобы она могла идти – кровопотеря и стресс давали знать о себе – принцесса еле стояла на ногах. И тут он вспомнил об Эйли.  
\- Эйли… Эйли! – крикнул Кейт.  
Эйли появился из-за деревьев почти мгновенно.  
-Алура, это Эйли, он с нами…  
-Здравствуй, Эйли…  
\- Может, вам помочь?..  
\- Нет, я справлюсь. – Упрямо мотнул головой Кейт, не желая никому доверять свою драгоценную ношу. – Иди впереди, показывай и расчищай дорогу.  
Троица двинулась в обратный путь.

Вернувшись в лагерь, разбитый Хангом и Пиджем у их львов, Кейту хватило сил только передать принцессу в руки друзей на перевязку. Найдя первое же более-менее подходящее место для сна, он рухнул и отрубился.

Когда Кейт вдруг проснулся, было уже почти утро. Рядом с ним кто-то спокойно и тихо дышал, обнимая одной рукой. Скосив глаза, он увидел в неверном утреннем свете спокойное лицо Алуры. Кейт счастливо улыбнулся и прижал к себе принцессу покрепче. Через секунду его глаза снова смежил спокойный сон.

Проснулся пилот уже ближе к обеду. Алура по-прежнему спала… «Бедная моя девочка» - с нежностью подумал пилот, и, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить принцессу, поднялся. На поляне дымил костёр, на костре что-то готовилось в котелке, и судя по манящим ароматам, очень вкусное. Рядом с костром, с наветренной стороны, сидел Ханг и с видом заправского повара помешивал своё варево. Кейт внезапно почувствовал зверский голод. Он подошёл к Хангу и спросил:  
\- Скоро уже?  
\- Уже почти готово… Пять минут потерпи. – ответил Ханг, не отвлекаясь от процесса. – А ты соня, оказывается.  
\- Хм, я бы на тебя посмотрел, если бы ты так побегал, как я сегодня.  
\- Вчера. Ты сутки проспал. – со смешком информировал его Ханг.  
«Чего и следовало ожидать», отметил про себя Кейт, но вслух сказал совсем другое:  
\- А где все?  
\- Вон Ленс, беседует с твоим новоприобретённым другом. – Ханг кивнул в сторону. Кейт, повернувшись туда, куда указывал кивок пилота Жёлтого льва, узрел занимательную картинку – под покровом деревьев Ленс и Эйли сидели рядом на брёвнышке и о чём-то тихонько говорили.  
\- А Пидж?  
\- Ветки несёт для костра.  
В ту же секунду заросли затрещали, и из них появился Пидж с охапкой веток.  
\- О, командир, вы уже очнулись! – воскликнул он.  
Кейт яростно зашипел, сделав большие глаза и указывая на спящую принцессу, призывая к тишине. Пидж зажал рот рукой, но было поздно. Принцесса сладко зевнула, открыла глаза и села, протирая глаза.  
\- Ой, как я хорошо спала! – легко засмеялась она, ясно посмотрев на друзей. – И сны такие замечательные снились.  
\- С добрым утром! – прогудел Ханг, не смущаясь тем, что на небе вовсю сияло солнце.- Принцесса, вы как раз вовремя. Завтрак готов. Как ваша рука?  
\- Ой, как здорово! Я ужасно голодна. А рука отлично, нисколечко не болит. Вот только умыться бы… У нас вода есть?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Пидж подобрал флягу и помог принцессе, а затем Кейту умыться. Ледяная вода прояснила голову, смыв сон без остатка. Они подошли к импровизированному столу, что соорудил Ханг на пеньке, и уселись, ожидая своей порции.  
Ханг водрузил котелок и провозгласил:  
\- Угощайтесь!  
\- А вы? – с лёгким недоумением спросила принцесса.  
\- Мы уже! – опередил Ханга с ответом Пидж.  
\- Так ведь мы этого не съедим…  
\- Съедите, как миленькие! Я за этим прослежу. – сложил руки на груди Ханг.  
И действительно, несмотря на опасения Алуры, они слопали вдвоём весь котелок. И вовсе даже не из-за слов Ханга, а благодаря прорезавшемуся зверскому аппетиту. Чего, опять таки, и стоило ожидать…  
Наконец наевшись, они уселись рядом с костром, переваривать.   
Кейт молчал и смотрел на огонь. Алура рядом, в безопасности, и она абсолютно пришла в себя… Даже удивительно, что так быстро.   
А Свен с Ромеллой по-прежнему в беде… Но спасение уже близко, совсем близко! И всё будет хорошо…  
\- Алура, а где твой лев?  
\- Здесь недалеко, в лесу. Я смогу найти к нему дорогу. Кейт, а Кейт? – принцесса не спускала взгляда с уже закончивших беседовать Ленса и Эйли, но которые всё же по-прежнему сидели рядом.  
\- Да-а? – лениво отозвался её возлюбленный.  
\- А что это за девушка?  
\- Какая девушка? – насторожился пилот.  
\- Ну, Эйли. Которая с Ленсом сидит. И, по-моему, он ей очень нравится…  
\- Какая это девушка? Это Эйли, он Ленса спас… Да и дерётся он совсем не как девушка!  
\- Кейт, я не знаю, как она это сделала… Но это в самом деле девушка! Ты уж поверь мне. Я не ошибаюсь.  
Кейт, повернувшись, взглянул ей в глаза. И увидел спокойную уверенность.  
Пилот Чёрного льва, напружинившись, вскочил. Его рука лежала на кобуре бластера. И куда только подевалась ленивая сытость? На поляне стоял, оскалившись, опасный хищный зверь.   
\- Эй, ты чего? – успел только удивиться Пидж.  
\- Ты. – Кейт смотрел обманщице в глаза. – Отвечай, для чего ты устроила этот балаган? И кто ты на самом деле? Я терпел твоё враньё, но сейчас моё терпение себя исчерпало.  
Выражение слабого удивления тронуло черты Эйли… И тут же исчезло, как только она взглянула на принцессу.  
Кейт, правильно разгадав её взгляд, шагнул вбок, заслоняя собой Алуру… А в его взгляд прокрался огонёк злости.  
\- Отвечай! – рявкнул он.  
\- Хорошо… - Эйли смотрела куда-то вдаль. Её глаза были холодными и пустыми, будто сам Дальний космос… - Я вас всех обманула.  
Она легко встала с бревна и подошла к костру. Ленс смотрел ей вслед с совершенно беспомощным лицом.  
Встав у костра, Эйли провела в воздухе рукой… Вроде бы ничего в ней не изменилось, но все увидели, что перед ними и в самом деле молодая девушка.  
\- И в первую очередь, я обманула тебя, Кейт. Прости. – девушка опустила глаза, но лишь на секунду. - Меня зовут Эйлин Тариен. Я дочь президента Тариена. Когда корабли галрийцев напали, отец сумел помочь мне спастись… А сам остался в резиденции. Не знаю, что сейчас с ним. Я выбралась из потайного туннеля в лесу, километров за десять от столицы. И пошла по этому лесу… Никакого плана у меня не было, я просто старалась держаться подальше от населённых пунктов, понимая, что сейчас в них полно захватчиков – рабы – большая ценность в империи Галра. Потом встретила тебя. Решила, что ты один из их псов. Наша планета мирная, у нас нет армий, соответственно, военной униформы, такой как ваша, тоже нет… И напала. Когда проиграла, но ты не убил меня, решила войти к тебе в доверие. Потом поняла, что ошиблась… Что вы не враги. Я поняла это, когда увидела Красного льва. И последовала за вами, надеясь в удобный момент попросить о помощи.  
\- А почему не сразу?  
\- Я поняла, что пока вы сами нуждаетесь в ней. И решила отложить просьбу.  
\- А откуда у тебя такие… эээ… способности?  
\- От матери. Она с планеты Тагорра. Оттуда, где живут могущественные ведьмы-воины, и куда Заркон боится даже нос показать… Надеюсь, она сможет себя защитить. Ведь она осталась с отцом.  
Неожиданно по её щеке сбежала слеза. Но глаз она не опустила. Кейт прислушался к себе… И понял, что впервые верит ей.  
\- Хорошо. Мы поможем тебе.  
Кейт помолчал, не находя больше слов, и вернулся к уютному костру, к Алуре. Та, обняв его, положила голову на плечо. Пилот крепко обнял принцессу в ответ. «Будь что будет… Но я больше никому не дам тебя обидеть, любовь моя»   
Ленс выступил из тени, и, взяв за руку, увёл с собой Эйли, которая по-прежнему смотрела невидящим взглядом куда-то вглубь себя.  
\- Кажется, настоящие приключения по-прежнему впереди. – тихо, ни к кому не обращаясь, пробормотал себе под нос Ханг.  
А Пидж пристально смотрел на принцессу и командира.  
«Наконец-то они перестали прятаться от нас. Это хорошо.»


	8. Chapter 8

Они остались в лагере ещё на одну ночь – Ленс был ещё слаб, Кейт и Алура едва пришли в себя. Эта ночь была последней, потому что на следующий день наверняка пожалуют гости – галрийцы разберутся с беспорядками на покорённой планете и отправят поисковую партию за пропавшими лесными разведчиками.   
Той ночью Кейт долго не мог заснуть. Он лежал, держа в объятиях спящую принцессу, вдыхая нежный аромат её волос и смотря в ночное небо. Во-первых, за сутки он всё же порядком выспался, а во-вторых, ему не давали заснуть мысли об их новой знакомой, Эйлин. Он и так, и этак анализировал её поступки, вспоминал, как она вела себя с ним – на память Кейт совсем не жаловался, даже вернее, совсем наоборот, обладал фотографической памятью, поэтому проблем не возникало – и пытался прийти к какому-нибудь выводу. Эйлин, когда созналась, говорила правду, правду обо всём – в этом Кейт был уверен, но смутный холодок в душе всё не давал ему успокоится. В конце концов, отчаявшись найти его причину, Кейт решил просто ждать – ждать и всё. Вместе с этим решением к нему пришло вдруг и удивление – он отчётливо почувствовал, что в нём за последнее время что-то сильно изменилось. Куда-то делась его невозмутимость, страсти поселились в его душе – и это было так непривычно – он и не подозревал, что способен на такие чувства. Да и раньше он не был таким подозрительным… «Теперь я понимаю чувства сказочных драконов и почему их начинали бояться.» – Кейт улыбнулся, любуясь безмятежным лицом любимой – «Имея горячо обожаемое сокровище, немудрено стать буйным параноидальным типом, видящих во всех и вся угрозу своей драгоценности.»  
Последнее объяснение заставило его окончательно успокоиться. И Командир Сил Вольтрона блаженно улыбнулся и прижал своё собственное сокровище покрепче к груди.

\- Кейт, проснись! Просыпайся, тебе говорят!  
Нервный шёпот Ленса вырвал Кейта из объятий сна.  
\- Что случилось? Нападение? – Кейт резко сел на своей импровизированной постели. Алура что-то недовольно пробормотала, но так и не проснулась.  
Ночь окутывала лес, и до рассвета было ещё далеко, но в ярком свете звёзд видно было хорошо.  
\- Нет, пока нет. – Ленс покачал головой. Из-за его плеча тенью опасливо выглядывала Эйли. – Поле отключили. Эйли мне всё рассказала, это была их секретная система обороны. Своего рода страховка от неожиданностей. Что-то пошло не так, и поле включили не до, а уже после высадки галрийцев. Зато теперь похоже они наконец-то разобрались с этой системой.  
Ленс протянул ему руку, в которой горел оживший комлинк.  
Кейт только чертыхнулся, и повернулся к принцессе.  
\- Алура, проснись! Поле отключили! Нам нужно срочно уходить. Скоро здесь будут имперцы.

Через пять минут все, даже Ханг, были уже безжалостно разбужены и на ногах.   
\- Эйли! Ты знаешь безопасное место, где мы сможем укрыться вместе со львами? Нам нужно выиграть хотя бы день времени, для ремонта – львы были серьёзно повреждены – мы пробивались к вам с боем, а потом ещё это поле… - Кейт подошёл к девушке, сидевшей в стороне от общей суматохи.  
\- Да, я знаю. – Эйли подняла на него по-прежнему грустные глаза. - Нам надо лететь в горы, в центр континента – там есть система огромных пещер, в ней можно спрятать хоть самого Вольтрона.  
\- Хорошо. Так и сделаем. – Кейт повернулся к команде, сосредоточенно заканчивавшей уничтожать следы лагеря. – Все слышали? По львам!  
Пилоты Вольтрона, только и дожидавшиеся команды, рванули в разные стороны. Ленс увёл за собой Эйли, Кейт отправился вместе с принцессой к Голубому льву – до Чёрного было не меньше двух часов пути, а Алура могла доставить его на место по воздуху за две минуты. Да и небезопасно было отпускать её одну в ночные джунгли – но последнюю мысль Кейт уже озвучивать не стал, дабы избежать праведного негодования принцессы. 

Львы летели над планетой Махнун, спрятавшись в плотные облака от визуального наблюдения. Антирадары же надёжно прятали их от приборов галрийцев.  
Больше всех досталось Чёрному и Красному львам – их двигатели работать отказались, пришлось Жёлтому с Зелёным поработать носильщиками. Голубой летел впереди – его состояние было наиболее стабильным, и в случае чего, ему пришлось бы идти в бой. Но команде повезло – без всяких приключений, никем не обнаруженные, они добрались до горной гряды, располагавшейся в центре континента. Там уже Эйли пришлось поработать проводником.  
Но и тут обошлось без эксцессов – цель их путешествия, огромную пещеру, практически незаметную с высоты, Эйли указала безошибочно.

\- Ого! – Ленс задрал голову к каменному потолку, теряющемуся в темноте где-то высоко вверху. – Тут и в самом деле Вольтрон целиком поместится!  
Львы выстроились вдоль стены пещеры. Выглядели они плачевно. Но команда пока не спешила с ремонтом, обустраивая новый лагерь.  
Пидж уже натаскал веток и разводил костёр у входа в пещеру. Рядом Ханг колдовал над котелком, готовя очередной кулинарный шедевр. Шедевром предстояло стать какой-то местной птичке, которую Эйли определила как съедобную.  
Сама Эйли сидела у входа в пещеру, наблюдая за бегом облаков на небе Махнун. На горизонте сияло несколько радуг, подтверждая справедливость названия планеты.  
Недалеко от костра Алура заново устроила себе лежанку, и уже бессовестно спала, свернувшись калачиком. Кейт шикнул на Ленса, дабы тот не создавал лишний шумовой фон, подошёл к ней и укрыл принцессу походным одеялом из запасов Чёрного льва.  
Самому же Кейту спать абсолютно не хотелось – за те несколько часов сна он вполне успел восстановить силы для нового дня.  
\- Сейчас позавтракаем и займёмся ремонтом. Первым делом – двигатели, потом силовые установки. Думаю, одного дня нам будет более, чем достаточно для ремонта.

День прошёл незаметно и весьма продуктивно. Двигатели и силовые установки починили, залатали кое-какие дыры, сияющие слишком нахально, даже до некоторых мелких неполадок успели добраться.  
И вот наступил новый вечер. Уже третий на этой планете.  
Команда уже привычно собралась вокруг костра, ужиная, отдыхая после трудового дня и греясь – в пещере было довольно прохладно. Над входом в пещеру раскинулось фиолетовая чернота неба с яркими-яркими фонариками звёзд, свежий ветер доносил до временных обитателей пещеры запах джунглей и крики их обитателей.  
\- Кажется, с самым главным – боеспособностью команды мы разобрались. – Кейт отчаянно зевнул. – Теперь надо думать, что делать дальше.  
\- А чего тут думать. – Ханг махнул рукой. – Завтра летим на столицу. Основная цель – генератор нейтрализующего поля, если его включат – мы будем беспомощны. Мы знаем от Эйли, что он находится в президентском дворце. Разбомбить его нафиг, вместе с имперским наместником, галрийцы впадут в панику, а местное население нас поддержит и справится с захватчиками своими силами. Подозреваю, только наше присутствие уже поднимет их боевой дух на миллион баллов.  
\- Ты забываешь, что Лотор уже наверняка здесь. – урезонил его Кейт. - Так что налёт на столицу вовсе не будет лёгкой прогулкой, которую ты описываешь.  
Эйли, которая покрылась смертельной бледностью, когда Ханг упомянул президентский дворец, наконец не выдержала и вскочила.  
\- Стойте! Вы серьёзно? Про бомбёжку? Там же люди! Там мой отец!  
\- И что, мы теперь должны забыть о миллионах людей, живущих на этой планете? Из-за горстки пленников во дворце? – разозлился Ханг. – Я понимаю, что ты боишься за отца, но подумай о тех, кто погиб за эти три дня! О тех, кого угнали в рабство! Кого убьют на планете Смерти ради потехи! У них тоже, знаешь ли, есть семьи! И если мы погибнем, то ничем не сможем им помочь!  
\- Остынь, Ханг. – Ленс обнял колени и поднял лицо к звёздам. – Если бы в том дворце были твои родственники, ты бы реагировал точно так же.  
Ханг только хмуро развёл руками и сел, не найдя возражений.  
\- Это действительно не простые люди, Ханг. Это люди, которые обеспечивают планете мир и процветание. – Кейт смотрел в огонь. – И мы должны их спасти. К тому же, я уверен, что именно там держат Свена и принцессу Ромеллу.  
Последний тезис убил все возражения на корню.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь, Кейт? – принцесса поднялась и подошла к выходу из пещеры.  
\- Мы проникнем во дворец, спрятав львов в укромном месте рядом со столицей, выкрадем пленников, заодно установим во дворце бомбы. – Кейт поднялся и посмотрел в глаза Эйли. – Нам не нужны сюрпризы, а ведь там наверняка есть запасные генераторы. Подробности об их расположении расскажет нам твой отец.  
Эйли кивнула, в её глазах засияла надежда.  
\- Вернувшись ко львам, подрываем бомбы, затем летим в город и устраиваем галрийцам жаркий денёк! – Кейт подскочил и эмоционально взметнул к небу кулак. – Лотор будет долго вспоминать эту планету!  
\- Да!! – голоса команды Вольтрона слились в один, их лица сияли воодушевлением, как всегда, они ни мгновения не сомневались в своей победе.  
\- А теперь – надо спать. Завтра трудный день. – совсем другим тоном продолжил Кейт. И, подавая пример, большим глотком допил свой чай из фляжки и первым отправился к лежанке.


End file.
